Stay A While
by Taylaashley4
Summary: My friend Caity and I were joking about all the 'fanfic cliches'- which we all love!- that people write in to their stories. I wondered if I could write a one-shot including all of them! So...here it is : Enjoy and please review. ALL BELONGS TO JK!


Stay A While.

She stood facing him, nervously biting her bottom lip- oblivious to how sexy she was when she did that.

He stared at her naked body, in awe of her slender frame, her firm thighs and her shapely hips. His eyes travelled up her toned torso, to rest on her heaving, succulent breasts.

She saw the shift in his ice-blue gaze and awkwardly tried to cover herself. Though he found her shyness endearing it was at the same time infuriating, she was so beautiful. So..perfect.

He swiftly took her arms away from her body, holding her wrists, forcing her to meet his stare. She looked thro ugh her eye-lashes into those piercing grey eyes, no longer cold and flat, but deep and penetrating- Merlin he was stunning. She shivered slightly as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek and gently hold her neck. "You're perfect, don't hide from me Granger." There it was, that rose blush crept to her cheeks, fuck he wanted her. Salazar forgive him he needed her.

In a moment of blind passion he crushed his lips hungrily against hers, feeling her unease as he forced her mouth open with his tongue. She soon responded, running her tongue along his lower lip and placing a swift kiss at the corner of his mouth. She then moved her mouth along his jaw slowly, sensually and sucked at his ear lobe, making him tingle all the way down his spine. She smirked against his skin at his reaction and in a moment of brazenness she lost all inhabitation and placed a firm hand around at his throbbing member through his boxers.

He gasped at her touch. That was it. He grabbed her sides possessively and shoved her against the dorm wall. She moaned as he pressed him self to her, kissing her swollen mouth eager to get closer to her. She wrapped her leg around his calf and thrust against him.

"Draco…" she moaned. He let out a throaty grunt into her neck. Fuck he loved the sound of his name coming from her lips.

His erection was pulsating now, he needed to feel her around him. He lifted her of the ground, and she responded, wrapping her thighs around his waist.

"Draco, Draco now" She whispered hastily into his ear. "Please" she murmured.

He felt between her thighs rubbing her sensitive nub with his thumb as she released a frustrated moan, almost a growl. With that he slid his length all the way inside her, feeling her muscles contract and tense around him. She gasped as he filled her void and then her muscles began to relax around him. Filling her with pleasure and creating a bubbling sensation behind her navel, ready to erupt.

He push hard into her and heard her pained moan. He tried to stay still inside of her, wanting her to enjoy every minute.

"Keep going…I'm..I'm ok" she panted.

"Don't lie to me Granger, just relax, it's ok." He growled, his voice raspy.

He gently walked her to the bed and laid her down. Using his arms to hold his weight he parted her thighs and inserted two digits. She moaned in pleasure when he slid his fingers into her. It was just enough to make her relax. She was warm and relaxing as he felt her, she was ready.

He removed his fingers and ran his hands across her stomach making her shudder. He then slid himself into her once more keeping a slow and steady rhythm, hearing a loud moan come from the back of her throat. This time there was no hesitance in her actions. She quickly matched his speed, thrusting her hips back and forth to take in more of him. All of him.

He leaned in to kiss her, hard. Her teeth bit his bottom lip. Drawing blood but he didn't care. He increased his speed thrusting deep within her, their breathing becoming heavier and more manic. He released her mouth, his forehead resting on hers. He opened his eyes to look at her to find her looking up at him, feeling her sweet raspberry breath on his lips. He moved his hand down to again tease the hard bundle of nerves between her thighs. She arched her back to his touch and thrust her hips to drink all of him in. She gasped loudly and released a breathy moan. That combined with his fondling thumb was enough to send her over the edge. The sensation behind her navel spread throughout her whole body making her cry out loud, her voice breaking from strain. He watched as she rolled her head back and her walls tightened around his erection. She shuddered and shook as the nerve endings all over her body made her weak.

He knew he was close, thrusting hard three more times and feeling his own sensation spread over his body making him collapse on top of her. They stayed like that for a few moments, her with her hands in his hair, him nestled in her neck breathing heavily and basking in the lusty after math.

He rolled off her to lie on his side. Propping his head up in his hand he looked at her.

She looked so gorgeous at that moment, cheeks flushed and her chestnut tresses falling around her framing her face. He reached out to brush aside some untamed strands clinging to her forehead with sweat. She turned onto her side and met his gaze. She smiled a satisfied smile and he returned it with that famous Malfoy smirk. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in to meet her lips. She kissed him softly, gently this time. Almost gingerly with her lips swollen and red.

"I never want this night to end." She whispered huskily, looking slightly forlorn.

And in a moment of uncharacteristic affection he cradled her to him, holding her head to his chest. He didn't know what had come over him, what made him want to comfort her, all he knew was that he needed her to be happy. Always.

"Don't talk about that for now Hermione." He replied, placing a kiss in her hair.

She beamed at the use of her first name.

She interlocked her fingers with his.

"I'm going to sleep in here tonight," she said looking up at his storm-like eyes through her lashes. He looked back into her chocolate-brown eyes. She gnawed again at her tender bottom lip.

To her surprise he didn't object. He just held her tighter.


End file.
